There's Blood In That Water
by BlitzToYourBlaze
Summary: Greeks and Romans are at war. They will eliminate their own brother to become the only camp left standing. But when a new threat arises from the depths, will they work together? Or will they drown in the blood that they shed? NEED OCs!
1. OC Form

**OC FORM!**

**A/N: Hey guys and girls! I was really bored and I got a new computer so I decided, why not do an Oc story? The plot is basically the Romans and Greeks find each other **_**before**_** The Lost Hero or any of the Percy Jackson books. They decide that, **_**yeah. I don't like you, you don't like me so let's start a full fledge war. **_**Plus there's something waking from the depths. ****So here are the rules!**

**-No Mary or Gary's**

**-No children of the Big Three**

**-No children from the maiden goddess**

**-You can be a child from a minor god or goddess, BUT it has to be one that was already mentioned in the books. Or you have to explain what he or she is a god of.**

**-No ultra powerful kids. If you're a kid from a MINOR god, you're not going to have the same power as Nico or Percy. Your powers, if you have any at all, will be MINOR.**

**-Review your form please! I do not want to be overrun with PM.**

**If you actually read these boring rules that are probably a total buzz kill, type "Hello Kitty" after you're done with the form.**

Name:

Nickname(s):

Camp:

Immortal Parent: (Ares, Mars, Aphrodite, Venus…ect.) (Amazon or Hunter?)

Any Other Family: (Mom, Dad, Siblings? What are they like? How old? Ect.)

Background: (Life before/in camp?)

Gender:

Age: (15-19)

Hair: (Length, Color, Style)

Eye Color:

Height:

Body Build:

Skin Color:

Anything Else About Your Looks: (Scars, Moles, Freckles…)

Camp Clothing:

Casual Clothing:

Rank in Camp: (Counselor, Praetor, (If Roman- Fifth Cohort, Second Cohort, ect.)

Weapon: (Color, Metal, Name…)

Pet(s): (Optional)

Fatal Flaw: (Gluttony, Pride, Lust, Greed…)

Power(s):

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Quotes:

Relationship:(With another Oc?) (Optional)

Sexuality: (Heter-Homo..)

Anything I Miss:

Hello Kitty

**A/N: Okay…I think that's it! So send them in people! Make them interesting too! And if you are not one of the ten, your Oc is still in the story because I need Praetors and stuff. Might even add my character…I don't know yet. I probably would have to, just to get the story going. Well then, see ya suckers! ;P**


	2. First Day of Summer

**A/N: Hiya guys! This is my first chapter, so yeah, I'm excited :D I just need to tell you guys before we start, that you NEED to read the rules before submitting an Oc…Please? That way I don't seem mean when I don't include them in the story. And by the way, if you're from Camp Half-Blood, you can't be a Praetor. A counselor, but not praetor. One more thing! I need more guys, of course, and need more Romans! Oh and people? Stop being fourteen. After a couple of chapters, I will select the main ten. May the odds be ever in your favor! ****…Pfft, I love the Hunger Games.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides this story, my Oc, and a fat cat named Muffin.**

"You know what JC?"

"What Aras?"

"I _really _hate Hydras." A black haired girl commented as she slashed through another serpent-like head with her bronze machete. The creature reared back and roared, two heads taking the place of its mauled neck. So far, it now has twenty one heads and Aras was running out of room to move. Her companion, James Carter, was breathing heavily now as he blocked another swipe with his double bladed sword, Cuprum. "Do you have a plan Scar?"

"Do I ever?" Aras replied back franticly. She then looked around and groaned. Why do alleyways even _have _dead ends? It's like the world wants to be cruel, or her luck is just really _that bad_. New York City is totally a wonderful place if you ever feel the need to get robbed, jumped, or attacked my multi-headed monsters. The fifteen-year-old girl took another glance at her friend as she dodged a mouth full of teeth. Which also contained monstrous bad breath. Gross.

James's blonde hair was soaked with sweat while his tan well toned body had cuts and bruises everywhere. The scar on his neck shone proudly in the sunlight as his sapphire eyes darted from left to right. His tall form towered over one of the Hydra's heads when he jabbed its right eye. The son of Apollo was defiantly a total hottie.

Before Aras started drooling, she was knocked back into reality by her arm being tugged. She looked down to with grassy green eyes to see a tail wrapped around her wrist. "Oh no."

Before she could even scream; her face connected with the concrete as she was dragged to the predator. One of the many heads grabbed her leg and she was then being picked up from the ground, bought into the air. Aras dangled over another head with its mouth open and ready to swallow her whole. It still had the worst breath ever too, so it wasn't really a pleasant experience. She panicked and shut her eyes.

"Oh no you don't!" Warned an athletic girl with eyes as blue as the sky. She jumped down from the low rooftop she was perched on and assaulted the serpent monster with arrows. You could always count on Skye Ride if you needed backup; even if it was majorly creepy she always knew when a camper was in trouble. James smiled and used the distraction as he quickly cut off yet another head, the one that was carrying Aras.

"Ow!" She yelled when her face, yet again, connected with the ground. The creature hissed at the new intruder as the daughter of Apollo's bronze arrows made impact. Skye smirked and took out her dagger. The Japanese girl let out a cry as she ran towards the Hydra and slashed its belly. With one mighty roar the serpent disintegrated to dust.

"And that's how it's done kids." Skye teased as she turned around to face her fellow campers. James shook his head while Aras picked herself off the ground. "Lucky shot."

"It was not!" The brunette argued, helping Aras up while also glaring at her. The shorter girl just simply shrugged and stuck out her tongue.

"What are you doing here sis?" The counselor of the Apollo cabin sighed, watching the girls having a staring match.

"Oh!" Skye smiled. "I followed you guys!"

"Stalker." Aras muttered under her breath. She received sibling glares as a response.

James turned back to his half-sister. "Um, why exactly?"

"Wait! Let me guess, your Spider senses were tingling? Or is it Skye senses?" Aras asked, giggling playfully.

Skye's red highlights glimmered in the sunlight as she played with her ponytail. "Well, you guys didn't show up at camp and it's the second day of summer. I was worried you ran into trouble along the way. I was right."

Camp Half-Blood was no ordinary camp. It is the only known safe haven for demigods, part god part human. Demigods were separated by different cabins throughout the camp. For example, if you were a son of Hermes, you were in the Hermes cabin. There were also activities you don't really do at regular camps, like fight monsters, dodge lava from the climbing wall, and kill each other at a game called Capture the Flag. Not really _kill_ though, just rough them up a bit with real weapons. Life was good at camp.

"Well, thanks for that." James replied, pointing at the dust. "But shouldn't we get going? I don't want to attract anymore monsters then needed."

"Right." The two girls agreed.

* * *

The thing about spiders is that, if they realize you're terrified of them, you're basically fucked. _Well I'm screwed._ Thought Sabrina as she slowly backed out of the Athena cabin. There, on her bed, was the biggest Black Widow she has ever placed eyes on. It crawled off her pillow, which she decided to burn later, and onto the floor. Her startling silver colored eyes widened when it tried to make its way over to her. Before she was about to run and scream like a little girl, she heard a low growl. The eighteen year old girl turned and sighed with relief. An ivory black dog the size of a German Sheppard walked up to the spider and crunched down on its small form.

"Thanks Shasta! That's a good girl!" Sabrina Davies grinned. Her dark hair swayed out of place as she ran over to hug her pet. "You didn't have to eat it though."

"Bree! Bree! Ororo is back from her quest! She says she needs to warn the camp about something. She even denied Chiron when he asked what it was!" cried a small boy with gray eyes. He stopped by the doorstep of the Athena cabin and caught his breath. "Something bad is happening big sis."

Sabrina turned to the boy and stood. "Where is she Lou?"

Lou frowned. "In the mess hall. She's about to make an announcement about what she saw."

"Let's hurry then."

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Next chapter we find out what Ororo saw. If your character was not mentioned at all in this chapter, it did not follow the rules or something was wrong. Fix it and maybe you'll see them next chapter. PM me if you have any questions or review. And keep sending those Ocs people! **** This was a long chapter so don't expect too many like this; also tell me if I had any errors please. Love you guys! :D**


	3. Can We Keep Him?

**A/N: Hey! Sup you guys? Here is the second chapter! **** I got really good Ocs now! A lot of you even read the rules! :D We're still in Camp Half-Blood, but next chapter is all Camp Jupiter! **

"Everybody, Ororo's back!" a scrawny Athena kid was yelling his head off, passing by the training arena and heading towards his cabin.

Warren paused. He was just about to slice another dummy to ribbons when he heard the announcement. _This should be fun._ He thought sarcastically, putting his sword, Slicer, back in its sheet. He ran a hand though his spiky blonde hair and followed the rest of the camp to the Mess Hall.

To say it was crowded was an understatement. It looks like _everybody _came to see what was up, even the Hypnos kids. They were falling asleep though, so they didn't really count. Mr. D, of course, was nowhere to be seen since he went to the Olympian Counsel meeting yesterday. But other than that, the whole camp was here.

Warren looked up and met the gaze of the camper on stage. She was being crowded around and was asked a dozen questions, but she refused to say a word until she had everyone's attention.

Ororo Gillis was one of the shyest girls; she was always acting naive and innocent. Warren was one of the few that saw through her façade though, knowing she does whatever she can for things to go her way. That was the reason she always avoided him. She hated when people could read her like a book.

Her dark brown eyes were burning holes through his blue ones as he glared right back at her. He was actually surprised when the daughter of Hecate began to speak. She looked as if she was going to stay silent to get on Chiron and the camp's nerves.

"There's another camp."

Silence followed her response as everyone stared at her in shock. _What?_ He thought, confused. Maybe he just heard wrong or something, or Ororo is pulling a prank. She sometimes joins in with the Hermes cabin so it wouldn't be that much of a surprise.

"It's a Roman camp for demigods. I have proof!" She yelled as another camper brought toned teen who Warren never seen before. The kid was thrashing his legs everywhere, shouting curse words and insults at the buff guy holding him. The teen's tan arms were being held behind his back and his cold blue eyes scanned the crowd with disgust.

Ororo backed away a little from the boy, glaring at his brash behavior. "This trash is a child of Mercury. That is Hermes Roman name anyway. He was found and captured on my quest. Since he is sixteen, I wondered how a demigod could survive so long without being located by the camp. Turns out there is another camp located in San Francisco…at least, that is where the entrance is. We did not enter or trespass their barriers. We did not want to alert them of our presence. But we did manage to capture this…" Ororo trailed off, looking towards the light haired teen in distain. "Roman."

"They might become a big threat to Camp Half-Blood. They did steal the Athena Parthenos, which still has never been returned." The dark skinned teen pointed out; Ororo nodded as she saw all of the Athena kids' furious gazes as they directed their glares to the new comer.

"That was centuries ago!" The son of Mercury growled out. He looked pissed and was still kicking out with his legs. Warren shook his head. He still couldn't believe there was another camp other than this one. He also couldn't believe that Ororo was suggesting there was a threat to the camp. The son of Ares was all for a fight, but the kid up front was right. What happened with the Athena Parthenos happened centuries ago.

"We must be ready for war. There is no doubt in my mind that the Romans are doing the same. They must know about their missing camper. There is also a descendant of Apollo that knows of us, he was outside his camp watching us capture this trash. He retreated before we had a chance to get to him."

"I had weeks to study these Romans. They are ruthless and show no mercy. They are always on guard and have a whole new fighting style. These demigods also wait for the perfect opportunity to strike. Let's not give them any sort of opportunity. Peace is out of the question with these half-bloods, only war." At this, most of the Ares cabin started cheering followed by the rest of the camp. Chiron visibly paled and shook his head. He quieted the camp and spoke. "Ororo. Are you sure this is the right decision? It is not wise to rush into a battle. Especially one that can easily turn into a second Greek and Roman War."

The camp hushed and murmured uncertainly. Ororo also looked uncertain for a moment. Chiron was always the voice of reason, so it was easy to doubt your decision if he didn't agree with it. Then one Athena camper came forward and shook her head. Warren easily recognized her as Sabrina Davies. "I can never forgive them for what they did to my mother."

Just like that, the crowd made their decision. They roared in agreement, believing Ororo's decision was best. Chiron sighed sadly but nodded. "If that is the case, then I would fight beside you."

The camp cheered while the son of Mercury stopped struggling. His face was a look of horror that quickly turned to rage. "You'll regret this!" He yelled with other curses, trying to head butt the guy holding him.

Ororo smiled. "Tie him by the Big House." She ordered to the buff guy. He nodded and dragged the screaming teen away. She then shouted out other orders, telling everyone to either train, plan, or get ready. We might be leaving in a week to invade their camp.

Warren sighed in disbelief. He just got done training. He then shrugged and turned to head to the Ares cabin for a nap, but was one of the Apollo campers.

"Hey Warren! Warren Battle! Hello? Anybody home?" Skye asked, waving a hand in front of his face. He glared at her and growled. "What do you want?"

"Whoa. Down boy! We just got back from fighting a hydra, and I am so done at being growled at; if you don't mind." James said, coming up next to his sister. "Why was everybody cheering?"

Warren shook his head. Figures these two would get into trouble. "We're now at war with Romans and even have our own prisoner. If you want more details, go ask Ororo." He said, waving then off.

"I didn't mean too! Really! Did I mention you have awesome, um…shoes?" Aras smiled nervously at another Apollo camper, this one being more anti-social then the two campers in front of Warren.

Melisa Burnwood snarled at her, stepping closer to the ivory haired demigod. Aras squeaked in fear and quickly hid behind JC, looking over her shoulder. "That girl scares the shit out of me. Are you sure she doesn't have rabies?" Aras muttered to James, keeping eye contact with the she-demon.

"I'm sure." JC clarified as he looked over to Melisa, his other half sister.

Skye giggled. "What did you even do Aras?"

"I asked her why there was a cute kid tied to the Big House."

Skye face palmed. She turned to her sister. "C'mon Melisa, we can train together."

The girl nodded silently and quickly walked to the training arena with her. James shrugged and with them. Aras turned to Warren when the Apollo kids were out of sight.

"Are you sure she's not your sister?"

"Positive." Warren scowled, walking away from her and to his own cabin. Aras blinked. _Nobody even told me why that cutie was tied to the Big House._ She thought, yawning. She stretched and headed to the Dionysus cabin. _Maybe one of my siblings got a case of dad's wine. If they're drunk enough, they'll tell me!_

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Was it good or bad? Please tell me if I got your characters wrong or there was an error of some kind. Next chapters Camp Jupiter! Read and Review people! :D**


	4. Jupiter is Where They Get More Stupider

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long! My weekend was spent in Florida, so yeah. I had fun though! :D What did you guys do this weekend? Oh, and sorry if there are any grammar errors, I finished this in a rush. So here's Camp Jupiter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any OCS, or the Percy Jackson series**

Drake chuckled. "I don't know dude. Still think I'd win."

Val scrunched his face up in disagreement. "There's no way man! If I had a gun to your head and all you had was that wimpy knife of yours, I would've killed your emo ass."

"I'm not fucking emo, dipshit. I just like black. And guns are for show. Knifes? Now those are for the pros." Drake Westbrook got up and into sitting position and pulled out a black foot long blade made purely of stygian iron. It glistened in the sunlight as he admired his hunting knife.

"Whatever. Goth, emo; same thing."

Both teenagers were lying around the Field of Mars, enjoying the peace and quiet for once. This, of course, was soon interrupted.

"Praetor Val Russ! M.J. is missing!"

The spiky haired brunette groaned. "You know, I kind of expected something like that would happen."

"Oh?" Drake smirked, getting off of the ground and offered a hand to his Praetor.

Val scowled but took his hand and jumped up. "Call me physic." He then turned to the other camper. "What's this about MJ?"

The girl that was in front of him tried to speak but it was clear she was out of breath. She took gallons of air in and started coughing. After that little embarrassing scene, she cleared her throat. "Mercury Jordan Ryan was reported missing by the descendant of Apollo, Julius, not two hours ago sir. He said that some kids he believes are demigods captured him while on guard duty."

"Let me get this straight. 'Some kids'" He make air quotes with his fingers. "Took a full fledge Roman right under our noses and it takes _two hours _to tell me this?"

Adrienne Myers nodded, sweat forming on her forehead.

Val sighed. "Did you at least tell Kai?"

She perked up and nodded with more enthusiasm. "Praetor Kai? Yes sir!"

"Well then, I'll go talk to him about this." Val turned his head to Drake. "Coming?"

The ivory haired boy grinned and fake saluted. "Yes sir."

* * *

"So you came here to ask me what?" The blonde smirked, raising an eyebrow.

The son of Vulcan dropped his head on the table and groaned. "What are we supposed to do about Mercury? He's been kidnapped damnit!" He picked his head off of the table and glared at Kai who just shrugged and ate another one of his Doritos.

"What _can _we do? Send a search group? All we know about these demigods is that they wanted one of us. We have no idea what we're dealing with Val." Kai munched on another Dorito. "If anything, we have to go to the Senate and form a meeting before we decide on a plan of action. If you want, I can plan it tomorrow."

Val slowly nodded and dropped his head back on the table. "Am I doing anything wrong Kai? This never happened when Louis was in charge."

The other Praetor sighed. "You're doing fine kid. You're just new to this stuff is all! Dorito?"

"Nah, I'm just going to go to bed. Don't forget to schedule the Senate meeting dude. And wipe your face for god's sake."

With that, Val walked out the door and was met with Drake leaning on the wall. "You look like a creep." He pointed out helpfully.

The older teen chuckled and walked over. "How'd it go?"

"Oh you know the usual. Kai was stuffing his face with junk food, where the Pluto does he even put it all, and we ended up having a meeting tomorrow."

Drake nodded in understanding and yawned. "Well dude, I'm going to sleep. G'night!" He walked towards the third cohort and waved, his missing ring finger becoming visible.

Val waved back. "Yeah, whatever."

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, I'll make the next one longer. So next one is the Senate meeting and then we kind of switch back and forth from camps until the main ten are revealed. Hope it was okay, even if it was short. Love ya'll! And Good night! I'm going to bed! Any questions or concerns, just review them and I'm get back to you. Also tell me if your character was in character. See ya!**


	5. Senate Meetings Suck

**A/N: So SOOOOO sorry you guys! I know I took forever, but I was on vacation! Went to Disney World and had no internet connection what so ever. I THOUGHTI WAS GOING TO DIE! Butttt turns out I actually had a blast! **** So I'll try to update more now, okay? Hope you guys aren't too mad at me… So here's the meeting!**

The thing about walking in your own bed sheets in a populated city is that once you have them on, you're too focused on not tripping to care about the stares. Centurion of 5th Cohort, Adrienne Myers, was not going to enjoy this meeting. At all. Her multicolored eyes that were now currently green, peered up to the front of the line with annoyance.

Praetor Kai and Val were leading up front holding their heads high in their cotton white togas. Right behind them was the decedent of Apollo…Julius. They had a friendship of some kind in the past, but now that he made his name known in Camp Jupiter; he kind of left her behind.

Following after was Markus Chambers, son of Mars. He was filling in for M.J., the Centurion of 1st Cohort. He was a hot-tempered guy, being the son of Mars and all, and doesn't take anything from nobody.

Then there were other Senators and Ghosts or as some would call them, _Lares_, were following behind; all in a straight line as if they were school kids going to lunch. Drake, of course, was one of them. For some reason, that guy gave her the creeps.

Then, of course, she was in the back of the line; like always. Her loose braid of chestnut colored hair fell on her shoulder as she lifted up her toga above her ankles.

After what seemed like hours, they finally stopped at a white-domed building on the west end of the forum. Hopefully nobody gets hurt this time in the Senate House. Even though all officers left their weapons with Terminus at the city limits, somebody always finds a way to damage the poor building in one of their arguments.

As they entered, the semicircle of tiered seats that faced the dais with the podium, was being filled with Senators and Lares one by one. Some veterans from the city and several Lares filled the upper rows, while Senators from the Twelfth Legion filled the first row. Julius walked to the front and stood off to the side as Kai and Val made their way to the podium.

After everyone was situated, the meeting finally began. "This was a short minute meeting, so we're going to skip on formalities and cut to the kidnapping." Kai said, gaining much protest.

"But we always do the formalities!" One Lare complained.

Val gave him a look as if to say, _Can you not?_

"Anyway," Kai continued. "We're here to debate and vote on what should the Legion do on M.J.'s sudden disappearance."

"If you ask me, I say we leave him. It's not worth wasting soldiers on." An older veteran spoke, sitting in the second row.

Julius sent the man a glare. "Yea, well nobody asked you. So do yourself a favor and shut up."

"He has a point." Said one of the ghosts. "Mercury Ryan is just one Roman from the Legion. We have plenty that can take his place." The Lare eyed Markus.

Markus of 1st Cohort stood and gave the ghost the nastiest glare a son of Mars could offer, which was pretty scary. "Are you saying that someone can replace M.J. just like that? He was, and still is, the Centurion of the 1st Cohort and I will let no one take his place unless he passes on in battle. But the fact of the matter is he's alive and we're not even going to _try _and get him back?"

"We don't actually know that." Drake commented. "The demigods could have easily killed him."

Markus looked as if he was going to jump up and strangle the son of Erebus until Kai yelled out. "Chill out!"

The veterans and Lares looked as if Kai could have used his words better, like instead he should of said 'Order in the Court!' or something, while Markus sat back down.

When everyone settled down once more, Adrienne had the nerve to speak. "…Do we even know were these demigods have taken him? Or where they are right now?"

Silence followed her question as the whole room apparently didn't think about that little detail. She sighed. _Idiots._

Julius stared at her for a moment and then looked down, as if he was suddenly shy about catching her gaze. Then he spoke. "If you may, Praetor Kai and Val, give me some time…I might be able to receive a sign from the gods."

"Then what?" She had to ask. "We go over there with some pizza and say 'Can you give us a camper you stole please? If you do, we'll give you some pizza!'" Adrienne gave her ex-friend a deadpanned look. "We might as well eat the pizza because I don't think they'll give M.J. just like that."

He gave her a look. "Then we take him by force."

Most of the Senators and Lares cheered at that. Kai tried to quiet them down while Val pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, shit."

**A/N: Well that's all folks! Logan Scott will be in the next Camp Jupiter chapter, so I apologize Blondie45. And I'm SO sorry this took so long! It's not even more than a thousand words. But, anyway, love you guys and will (hopefully) get back to you soon. Bye! **


	6. Romans Bite Back! Literally

Talon Storm sighed in relief. She's been working non-stop to build weapon after weapon. Personally, she thought going against another camp just because they posed a threat was unbelievably stupid. What was Ororo _thinking_?! Never mind that, what was the _camp _thinking? She expected agreement from the Ares cabin, but not from everybody else.

The counselor stretched her arm out and popped her knuckles. Since she finished her fair share of work for the day, she might as well take a break at the beach.

Walking along the path she overheard just about everyone talking about the recent change of events.

"I wonder why Ororo wants to attack the Romans so bad?"

"I heard that the kid they kidnapped is named Mercury, like their Roman god. Weird."

"I wonder why the gods haven't done anything yet. Shouldn't there be lighting or something?"

"They never do anything when we're in trouble. Why would that change?"

"Then why do people still pray to them?"

"Dude, as long as there's tests, there _will_ be prayers in school."

"Good point."

Well, _almost _everybody.

Finally reaching her destination, she sat on a nearby bench and smiled. She loved the beach. It's where she gets all the ideas to invent new things for the camp. And herself, of course. Like her mechanical dog, Argo.

"'Sup Talon?" a sixteen year old blonde grinned, holding a water gun that defiantly wasn't filled with water.

Suddenly realizing she wasn't alone, Talon sat up strait and eyed the son of Hermes wearily. "What are you up to Ace?"

If possible, his Cheshire grin widened. "Nothing much. Just about to head over to the Aphrodite cabin. Wanna come?"

She shyly shook her head. "Pass." Talon then noticed the bite mark on the golden eyed boy's arm. "What happened?"

He looked at where she was staring and laughed. "Oh, this? Apparently Romans don't have a sense of humor."

She gave him a weird look. "He _bit _you?"

"Yup! ...I wonder if I got any diseases? If anything, I'm betting on Rabies."

She ignored his comment. "How did that happen? Isn't he tied to the Big House?"

He nodded. "They should have duct-taped his mouth while they were at it. As for how, well…"

* * *

"_I don't think this is a good idea dude." A son of Nike commented as he eyed the tiny scorpion in the container clutched by his friend._

_Ace grinned. "Don't worry Dante. This is going to be __**awesome.**__"_

_Dante McCoy gave him a glare but he was smiling. "You said that last time when we pranked the Ares cabin. I __**still**__ have bruises asshole." _

"_That was totally worth it."_

_The younger rolled his eyes. "Whatever man. So are we gonna do this or not?"_

_The blonde nodded his head and began walking over to the slumbering prisoner. He stepped lightly and made sure that no counselors were around before he uncapped the container and grabbed the scorpion before it could sting him. Then he dropped the black terror into the other teen's pants._

"_This is so cruel." Dante snickered._

_Suddenly MJ's eyes snapped open as he gave a yelp. The demigod tried to move but his arms were tied to the post. He, instead, kicked wildly; trying desperately to get whatever was moving out of his jeans. After several minutes of laughter from the two campers and kicks from a very red Roman, the scorpion crawled out by his left foot._

_Mercury sighed in relief and started to calm down until he heard the other teenager's chuckles. His glare was so menacing, the other two thought he was a son of Ares for a moment. Then, out of nowhere, MJ decided to bite whoever was closes. Which was luckily Ace._

"_Shit!" The sixteen year old cursed as he scrambled away from the fuming son of Mercury. Dante laughed harder as he pointed to his companion. "You so deserved t-that!" _

_Ace rubbed his sore arm and was about to reply but then they heard talking and decided to retreat._

_Dante tried to follow suit but soon tripped when a Roman leg came out of nowhere. He had a brief glare contest with MJ, but then decided it was best to run before they get caught._

_His friend watched the whole scene with amusement as the brunette finally reached him. "You can never win, can you?"_

_The other half-blood pouted. "When I finally find a key to success, some basterd always changes the lock."_

_Ace raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're a son of Nike and not Apollo?"_

_Dante shoulders slumped. "Truthfully? I think I was adopted."_

* * *

"The deed is done sir."

"Good. Any problems?"

"No sir. Camp Half-Blood is ready for a losing battle as planned." Ororo replied shakily, fear and shame creeping into her voice.

The dark figure grinned wickedly. "Don't worry dear. Your father might actually live after this is all over."

Ororo flinched and her eyes widened. "B-But you promised-!"

"Enough."

The girl shut her mouth.

"I want the attack soon. We should take the city first. The civilians there would be an easy defeat."

Ororo protested. "But there are families there! Children even! T-They aren't a threat!"

"But they are a nuisance. Kill them. Do what you have to, just make sure the Romans have something to fight for."

Again, Ororo was about to protest, but one look from the other and she backed away. "Yes sir."

**A/N: So yeah, this chapter came with more humor than anything. Summers almost over so I was in the mood for some giggles. Till next time people! :D**


End file.
